blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/THE UAR IS DEAD - ALLAHU AKBAR
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1467.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 19, 2016 11:47:46 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. THE UAR IS DEAD - ALLAHU AKBAR Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » THE UAR IS DEAD - ALLAHU AKBAR « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: THE UAR IS DEAD - ALLAHU AKBAR (Read 549 times) Balthazaar Full Member Offline 190 THE UAR IS DEAD - ALLAHU AKBAR « on: August 26, 2015, 11:37:48 AM » CONGO BRAZZAVILLE HAS BEEN VANQUISHED RWANDA LIES BURNING THE UAR IS NO MORE Logged #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Der Verfassungsrepublik Eisen BLOC: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53566 The Constituent Monarchical Federation of the United Arab Emirates TRW: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=33 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: THE UAR IS DEAD - ALLAHU AKBAR « Reply #1 on: August 26, 2015, 06:24:16 PM » >4 nations left Wait what happened after I left that UAR is hate by Al-Jam? Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: THE UAR IS DEAD - ALLAHU AKBAR « Reply #2 on: August 27, 2015, 03:41:00 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 26, 2015, 06:24:16 PM >4 nations left Wait what happened after I left that UAR is hate by Al-Jam? They existed. That's the only CB left for Al-Jam, to destroy everyone and everything. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Balthazaar Full Member Offline 190 Re: THE UAR IS DEAD - ALLAHU AKBAR « Reply #3 on: August 27, 2015, 04:23:52 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on August 27, 2015, 03:41:00 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 26, 2015, 06:24:16 PM >4 nations left Wait what happened after I left that UAR is hate by Al-Jam? They existed. That's the only CB left for Al-Jam, to destroy everyone and everything. Actually, they invaded myself and another SSAC nation I came to the defense of. The UAR were reset-expectant warmongers, Al-Jam stepped in to defend their victims. Eritrea just invaded Ethiopia right now actually. Logged #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Der Verfassungsrepublik Eisen BLOC: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53566 The Constituent Monarchical Federation of the United Arab Emirates TRW: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=33 linksith Sr. Member Offline 347 Re: THE UAR IS DEAD - ALLAHU AKBAR « Reply #4 on: August 27, 2015, 04:51:53 PM » Just make sure you guys keep me informed of any changes I need to make on the Alliance Web Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA flyingapple Newbie Offline 9 Re: THE UAR IS DEAD - ALLAHU AKBAR « Reply #5 on: August 27, 2015, 11:23:29 PM » Quote from: Balthazaar on August 27, 2015, 04:23:52 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on August 27, 2015, 03:41:00 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 26, 2015, 06:24:16 PM >4 nations left Wait what happened after I left that UAR is hate by Al-Jam? They existed. That's the only CB left for Al-Jam, to destroy everyone and everything. Actually, they invaded myself and another SSAC nation I came to the defense of. The UAR were reset-expectant warmongers, Al-Jam stepped in to defend their victims. Eritrea just invaded Ethiopia right now actually. I did it fully expecting to get rekt though. Was bored just waiting for the reset Logged le ebin dank frog maymay http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55141 http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100091 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » THE UAR IS DEAD - ALLAHU AKBAR SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2